So you think you can Dance?
by snipershezz
Summary: Written from my Remediation project for MED104. Rewritten the Tango Cut Scene from the Citadel DLC from Jane Shepard's POV.


I leant on the table awaiting Garrus, I felt strangely at ease despite my attire. The dress was the leather one that Kasumi had insisted I wear for the occasion, it was a little short and revealing for my liking but I really only wore it impress Garrus. _Speak of the devil._ He strutted into the club handsome as ever, I smiled as I saw him. A female turian dancing near me, turned to look at him as he passed, I felt a minor flare of jealousy ignite in my gut but he passed her without even so much as a glance. I looked up and smirked as he sat down beside me.

"So a turian on shore leave. You come here often?" I looked past him and gave a look to the female turian, she stared me down for a minute before walking away. _That's right bitch, he's all mine._

"Is this that ah first date thing we talked about?" Garrus asked as he shifted nervously. I nodded. "Got it. Yes. Yeah. Oh, I come here often. Good place to blow off steam." I grinned at his awkwardness. "Scenery's not bad either." He stated as he took in the dance floor, that female turian was dancing out there. I glared at him. "Though the view in front of me is even better." He backpedalled quickly. _Uh huh, that's right big guy eyes front and centre._ I made a noncommittal noise.

"That's supposed to melt a girl's heart?"

"No, but this voice is…" I grinned, it seemed like he was going to go all out on this little game. He leaned forwards, "I'm Garrus Vakarian. Codename: Archangel. All round turian bad boy and dispenser of justice in an unjust galaxy." I had to fight to keep a straight face; that was the lamest pick up line I'd ever heard, but bless him he was trying. "Also I kill Reapers on the side. And you are?"

"Commander Jane Shepard, Alliance Navy." I smirked, this day had been hell but the evening wasn't turning out so bad, I could see it now, a few quiet drinks with Garrus then back to the apartment where – _he can have his turian bad boy way with me all night long._

"Shepard huh? I might have heard a few things about you."

"Oh?" I went for mildly surprised. "Flatter me."

"Word is your smart, sexy," I fought down a blush, my Garrus wasn't one to dish out the compliments but who was I to argue, "a wicked shot. Also you kill Reapers on the side too." I leant back appearing to be only slightly impressed.

"Uh-huh and do most girls fall for that?" The music had suddenly changed. I frowned a little before ignoring it in favour of teasing Garrus some more. Kelly was right, playing hard to get _was _fun. Garrus looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, sure. You know, this voice, and uh… and uh. I'm running out of banter here, Jane." I took pity on him.

"Make it up. Remember we just met." I whispered, smirking as he shifted around. That was one of my favourite things about him; he's calm and cool in any situation, until you make it personal. Awkward Garrus was just, well, awwww.

"Right, I mean… Yeah, all the girls fall for it." His voice gained back a bit of confidence as he looked around before getting up. _Uh oh, what are you doing you devious turian!?_ "Let me show you…" He grabbed my arm and started to try to drag me out of my seat. _Oh crap, no! This wasn't how I envisioned this going at all! Somebody, anybody! Helllp!_

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He grinned as he dragged me out to the dance floor. _Damnit he knows I can't dance!_

"Come on it'll be fun."

"Oh, no. No-no-no-no… No!" But it was too late, we were out there and I began to panic. _Oh shit, I'm going to make such an ass of myself! I can't dance I'm going to fall and… hey he's leading… wait a minute!_

"Been taking lessons on the side." He replied as if reading my thoughts. I glared, I was going to hunt that person down and we were gunna have _words_!

"You're going to pay for this later!" Poison dripped from that statement.

Despite my initial protest, it was nice to be this close to him in public. Public displays of affection weren't something we were big on. I mean, people knew, I wasn't ashamed of my relationship with him, but we really didn't need the extra press, I glared as I thought of that reporter I'd lost my cool with last week. I'd punched her out when she asked me what I thought of Earth considering me to be a xenophile. Give me a break! You would have done it too! As he twirled me around the dance floor, he smirked,

"Promises, promises." He spoke in a low voice; it was a voice I rarely heard out of the bedroom it sent a zing of excitement down my spine. I started to loosen up a bit, enjoying myself. As long as he was leading I could do this dancing thing. I grinned, _alright Garrus, game on!_ As he spun me on the next twirl I slid my leg up to his hip. His eyes widened and then his mandibles flickered into a turian grin. I raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'beat that' and I'll be damned if he didn't. He took the full weight of me against his chest and stepped back, it was a raunchy move; I smirked. An awed sound went through the crowd of people who had gathered to watch us.

We spun around the empty dance floor. It was apparent we were making quite a scene. Human-turian couples weren't something you saw very often, even this long after The First Contact War. I laughed genuinely.

"Now you're getting it." Garrus whispered. I saw through the corner of my eye, the Normandy's armoury officer step through the crowd. It suddenly dawned on me, Lieutenant James Vega was Spanish; he was probably the most likely subject to have taught Garrus how to dance. I stifled a giggle as I pictured him and Garrus twirling around the cargo bay. _You and I are going to have words Vega. _I thought absently. As we spun closer to the crowd, I was filled with warmth; Garrus had to have planned this whole thing. He'd disappeared earlier in the day, under the guise of having errands to run; I thought it was odd when he'd insisted I relax at the apartment. On the latest turn I spun out of Garrus' grasp and ended up in front of Vega. I smirked as he made a noise of approval. Garrus mock growled and grasped for my hand. The crowd burst into laughter and we grinned at each other.

The music wound up and Garrus dipped me back, I threw my head back as the crowd applauded.

"So tell me: Think a girl would fall for that?" I was a little breathless when I replied.

"Oh, hell yes. I see you've been putting that reach and flexibility to good use." I quipped, as I pulled myself up to stare into neon blue eyes. Garrus smirked.

"You know it." His voice dropped to a sensual growl "And it gets even better when you try it in bed." I smiled. _Can't wait to try that!_


End file.
